The present invention is related to the field vehicle bed liners. More specifically, the present invention is related to a novel vehicle bed liner with a movable platform useful for the loading and unloading of cargo.
Use of conventional pickups, vans, or trucks requires a load that is being transported to be lifted and moved to a cargo bed of the vehicle. For large or heavy objects, this is often not an easy task. Further, when carrying luggage or other personal goods in such vehicles, such articles may be damaged during transit if they are free to move around in the cargo area, particularly if the truck changes speed or direction rapidly.
Various attempts have been made to facilitate easier loading by incorporating ramps, slidable tables, or other loading-assist mechanisms. While many times improving the ease by which items can be loaded to the vehicle, problems still exist with most of these types of systems. Simple ramps assist in sliding items up into a cargo bed, but must be separately stored or carried once the cargo is inside.
Other types of tailgate lifts or slidable load carrying platforms require significant hardware be installed into the vehicle bed or on or associated with the tailgate or bumper. This not only is expensive, but basically permanently alters the nature of the vehicle. In other words, for a slidable platform to be installed, a base must be securely bolted or otherwise fixed to the vehicle floor bed. The platform would then be slidably mounted on the base, typically with roller bearings.
Also, it is known that providing matting or liners for the beds of trucks and the like, tend to decrease damage due to unwanted shifting of carried articles, but such matting or liners have various disadvantages. They may not be readily adaptable to fit in different size beds, they may not effectively prevent movement of a load placed thereon, and they do not allow for easy loading and unloading of the cargo area.
Numerous devices have been made to aid loading, unloading and securing materials onto the bed of motor vehicles. Several of these devices have utilized sliding platforms that may be moved partially into and out of the bed of a truck or the back of a station wagon. A few of these slidable platforms have utilized one set of foldable legs positioned at the rear of the movable platform to allow the platform to stand on that free end while being supported on its inner end by the truck bed or station wagon floor. Patents that disclose these types of moveable platforms include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,788,137; 2,852,303; 3,028,025; 3,687,314; 3,768,673; and 4,993,088.
While these patents disclose a slidable platforms that may be moved partially out of the back of a vehicle, they still suffer disadvantages. If these slidable platforms are to be mounted on the vehicle by an individual, they must be picked up one end at a time, first the inner end put on the truck deck, and then the outer end picked up so as to slide the platform onto the vehicle, or else several individuals must pick of the platform.
It can therefore be seen that problems and deficiencies still exist in the art. There is a real need for an improved way to assist in loading and carrying items, especially large or heavy items in vehicles, and especially to retain flexibility and easy convertibility of use for the vehicle, as well as easy installation and removal of the system.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a slidable carrying platform for vehicles that improves upon or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that can be easily attached and detached from a vehicle to allow easy conversion of the vehicle between uses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that can be easily installed, removed, and moved around even by one person.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a platform as above described that is adaptable to a wide variety of vehicles, and can be installed to many vehicles using the structure of the vehicles themselves.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that is useful for a wide variety of uses.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that facilitates easy loading, unloading, storage, and transport of items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that minimizes wear and tear on the vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a platform as below described that is sturdy, durable, economical and safe.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional objects and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.